


Let's watch the stars together

by dmichelle312



Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Malec, Sweet love making, True Love, oh the feels!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Alec and Magnus watch the stars together.





	Let's watch the stars together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Regardons les étoiles ensemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921598) by [dmichelle312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312)



> Disclaimer: I don't own The Shadowhunter Chronicles or any of the characters.
> 
> Here is a short story, a drabble of some kind and a domestic fluff with Immortal Husbands. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Alec and Magnus were sitting on the balcony, holding hands and looking at the stars. And when they weren't looking at the stars, they were lost in each other's eyes. They radiated with love. Alec looked at the small table besides him, plunged his hand into the bowl and scooped a handful of fruit pieces that Magnus had magicked up for them. He ate a few pieces and fed the rest to Magnus who smiled at him, his gold-green cat eyes shining with love. Magnus took a sip of his drink. Ever since Alec became immortal, thanks to Clary and her immortality rune, Alec and Magnus delighted in the knowledge that they would share many more moments like this one. Also, they had a two day break, the whole week-end to themselves, no mission and no client.

"I have you all to myself for two whole days", Alec said with a bright smile.

"And I you", replied Magnus his eyes sparkling with joy.

Magnus leaned towards Alec and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Alec returned the kiss and entwined their fingers.

"It's getting late. What do you say we take this to the bedroom?", Magnus said.

Yes, let's do that", Alec replied, following him inside and into their bedroom.

Together they climbed into bed. Magnus straddled Alec's hips, fingers gently striking his hair, kissing him breathless. They shivered with emotion. 

They made love all night and when the sun started rising, Magnus snapped his fingers and magically clothed them in the softest, silkiest pyjamas. 

"Aku cinta kamu, Alexander", Magnus said.

"Aku mencintai kamu juga, Magnus", Alec replied.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Indonesian:
> 
> Aku cinta kamu: I love you.
> 
> Aku mencintai kamu juga: I love you too.
> 
> I'm going to write and post one short story every week while I'm working on my 1x10 AU Immortal Husbands long one-shot. Not only does this give me a little break once in a while, it also helps me develop good writing habits (I've heard writing regularly helps with writing good fanfics, as the saying goes practice makes perfect), and it gives readers (especially my subscribers) something to read while I work on my long one-shot. My 1x10 AU Immortal Husbands long one-shot will be my fourth Shadowhunter Chronicles fanfic, my sixth fanfic total, and the longest fanfic I will have written so far. It will probably take me at least 3 or 4 weeks to write it. The good news is, the writer's block I had on the long one-short story is gone, lifted, and I'm working on that fanfic again.
> 
> This playlist I made helps me with writings fanfics (and I will add more videos to that playlist in the upcoming weeks because I have a few dozens of those videos on my watch later list, the playlist contains videos with tips on how to write fanfics, how to overcome creative blocks and writer's blocks, and ambience/ASMR videos that help set the mood for writing fanfictions):
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPk6Wpuc4nc_kLc4l396cFit
> 
> Like I said before, I'm going to write more fanfics like this one in the upcoming months and if you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me. :)
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
